Let the Second Time Around be Better
by Little Japanime Girl
Summary: The boys miss Winry but in a dream they get an answer they didn't want. They find themselves on an investigation which runs rumors on the Gate Ed worked so hard to close years ago and makes them run into a job with painfully familiar faces. Some language.
1. Nightmares in Russia

Fullmetal Alchemist's

**Let the Second Time Around be Better**

_Little Japanime Girl_

_Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of it's characters; other than the originals I've created. Nothing major however (oc I mean). I don't claim any rights whatsoever._

A/N: This is the first FMA story I've written and it was a five second inspiration from the movie. So let's see how things go. I've seen the eps and the movie but have not read the manga. This is a post movie fic with the main pairing of Edward and Winry – although there might be other pairings implied. It's yet to be decided.

I'm using my own timeline because I want this is to be after WW2. So its two years after the movie as well. Though I must admit I might not use historical references, its undecided.

Translations will be at the end of the chapters– if I were to use any foreign languages. XD

Okay on with the fic! Please read and leave reviews. Critique is appreciated as well. Enjoy!

* * *

St. Petersburg. 

February 12, 1947.

0347 Hours.

Alphonse Elric abruptly woke from his slumber releasing tears and a strangled, "No...!"

Still recovering from a nightmare, he looked around in the dark, small hotel room trying to come to senses. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and noticed Edward sitting up on the other bed to his right. Alphonse swallowed the last trace of his sobs and looked back at his eerily quiet older brother. Thin lines of very dim moonlight peeked through the closed window blinds and landed on the elder. Edward sat with his right side against the wall; eyes focused on his automail hand. It seemed like an hour before Edward roughly spoke.

"Couldn't sleep, could you, Al?"

Al considered whether he should answer his brother; he knew that when Ed was this quiet meant something had or will happen. He was also slightly upset that if Edward knew he was struggling so much in his sleep, he had not tried to wake him like he usually would have. After a moment's thought, he let it go and asked something instead.

"Brother, did you have a nightmare too?"

Alphonse carefully observed his brother knowing how introverted Ed really was. Every sign of body language was important to note in case Edward did not feel like sharing; which Alphonse had guessed might be the case tonight. The older Elric rested his head against the wall, his long hair disheveled and loose down his back with wisps of his bangs stuck on his moist cheeks.

A frown easily forced itself on Al as he concluded, _So he did. Could that be why he didn't wake me?_

"I heard you, Al. For a moment I thought it was just me, but... you were saying everything I saw in my own dream."

Al slowly sat up and wiped his tears in confusion, "We shared the same dream?"

His voice was so strained, so scratchy; "Mo-" he cleared his throat and tried again, "More than that."

"...Brother?"

"You felt it too, didn't you?"

The question was more for himself in some kind of confirmation than for Alphonse.

"What...?"

Al decided to leave the question unfinished and dry. He was a smart boy and he refused to follow his brother on this one--not this time. He **could not. **The silence stretched for what seemed forever between the two with the occasional post-tear sniffling from the younger brother.

Ting...

Ting...

Something fell and hit Edward's metal hand. They were soft of sound, but it was more than enough to make his little brother's heart stop.

Ting...

Ting, ting...

At first, there were one or two after a pause in between. Alphonse was far too confounded to look over at his brother's state of weakness.

_You aren't one to react like this. Please..._

Ting...

The drops continued on. Now the sounds slighty more dull since the density has increased with each drop.

Ting, ting...

Ting, ting, ting!

Ting, ting, ting!

Edward had given him an answer he would have never been prepared for. Al swung his legs over the side of his bed and anger ignorantly seeped through his lids in the shape of hot droplets.

"No! It can't be! **How**–"

"I don't know. It's just..." Edward forcefully swallowed the lump in his throat, "Just a part of life."

His last sentence was placed in such a neutral way that angered Al more. He gripped his bed sheets into tight fistfuls and childishly argued with suddenly dry eyes.

"But not for her. Not her!"

Ed tiredly faced his brother and Al finally got to see the obvious sorrow building in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

"Alphonse, just... Don't. Don't do th-this," he almost choked on the last words, not caring how he looked or sounded at the moment.

When their mother died he was similar; but after all they've been through, witnessing his tears now was daunting. Al concluded that this was the last straw for them; especially for Edward.

"Brother," he continued softly, "I think it was just a dream."

Ed stiffly stood up and quietly explained to him, "Alphonse, you dreamed of **this** world while you were home. And while you were dreaming it, the events were **live**. So it is perfectly possible for us to see our home-world through dreams here."

The younger furrowed his brows and snapped in reply, "I will **not** accept that."

Al then bolted up from his bed to look him at eye level, "Not **this** time!"

There was a brief second of vulnerability shown in Ed's eyes before he glared at Alphonse and roughly spoke.

"Winry is **dead**. End of story."

And with that, he grabbed his coat and barged out the room; slamming the door behind him leaving Al to mourn in solitude for the only other family he had left.

* * *

After Edward slammed his door shut, he bumped into Noah almost knocking her on the ground.

"Edward–"

"I can't talk right now," his words were angry and choked.

Noah had felt his heart the moment they bumped into each other and her very own eyes clouded with tears. She understood why he hid his face from her right now.

"I saw–"

"All the more reason to leave me be," was all he muttered before bumping into her again on his desperation to leave the hotel--away from the people who knew him. He ran through the corridors and down the back steps grateful to be exiting out the back door into a private alley. He looked up at the still-dark morning sky.

"_All I can do is wait..."_

A soft sob escaped his dry throat.

"_Oh Ed, why can't you stop being so reckless?!"_

"_You make me worry too much."_

"I'm sorry... **I'm sorry**..."

"_Don't forget to write me, Edward!!"_

He leaned his back against the wall and tried to settle his crying with deep breaths.

"_Drink your milk!"_

"_Promise me? Promise me that you'll come back."_

"I'm sorry... So sorry. So, so, **so**..."

"_Don't we count? Aren't Granny and I important too?"_

_Yes. Yes you are. __**Very much...**_

Edward dropped down to the ground crying harder, "I should've been there. Being here, I couldn't..."

"_You're leaving again, aren't you?"_

_Now I know how it feels... It hurts to be left._

"I couldn't protect you! Forgive me, Winry... Oh... **Win'**... Christ!"

* * *

Alphonse ignored Noah's knocks as he listened to his brother out the window with silent tears flowing down his own pale face. He sat below the window with his back against the wall, part of him regretting his decision to come to this world.

* * *

A small bright shaft of light pierced the sensitive closed eyelids of a dormant Edward. Squeezing his eyes tight from the small ray, Edward stirred and groaned. His head ached and his sinuses felt jammed.

"_It hurts! Stop it! OH MY GOD!! HELP, EDWARRRRDDD!!"_

Edward immediately opened his eyes and cried out, "Win'!"

_I didn't see that earlier!_

His eyes teared up again from both the invasive ray hitting his eyes and memories of his loss. A cold draft that crept through his coat made him quite aware that he had fallen asleep outside.

_Last time I fell asleep from crying I was only ten..._

Edward used one hand to shield the ray and the other to help himself get off the damp floor. Once he was up, the ray barely reached his waist. His eyes quickly focused to the early signs of a sunrise and he followed the path of the beam. It reflected off of a car that was presently parked at the mouth of the alleyway. Just as Edward yawned a hiccup of a sob escaped with it and he heard a cautious whisper above him.

"...Brother?"

Edward didn't need to look up to know that Alphonse fell asleep at their bedroom window and woke with his cry out to their beloved.

"Don't worry, Al. I'm just going to take a walk."

"But... Ed, you stayed out all night!–"

"Feh. From the looks of it, it was only about two hours. No big deal," he shrugged to emphasize his supposed nonchalance.

Alphonse leaned further out the window; "Brother please, at least freshen up and eat something warm. It's deathly cold out there. There's snow everywhere!"

Edward finally looked up at this brother and regretted looking into eyes that mirrored his own. Eyes which reflected a broken heart. He soon looked back down and buttoned his coat up.

"Don't worry about me. I wont take long. You understand, right?"

"I do, but..."

Edward took a deep breath and replied as secure as he could manage, "Nothing will happen. I wont leave you too."

Al did not reply but his silence was loud and clear.

After a moment, Edward brokenly said, "I'm sorry."

"Stay warm and I will prepare hot chocolate the way you like it."

Edward was so surprised to hear Alphonse's cheery response that he looked up to study his brother's face--as best as a couple stories high above him he could see. Alphonse merely grinned through teary red eyes and Edward was more than grateful.

Edward mock reprimanded, "No milk in that damn chocolate!"

"Haha of course not! You know I'll use water."

Even though the grin didn't reach his brother's eyes–understandably so– Edward returned the gesture as best he could. Suddenly, a couple windows within the alleyway-- including other windows from the hotel they were currently residing– opened and several yells of protest for the noise they caused filled the area and both boys genuinely laughed. With a short wave, Edward walked out of the alley.

* * *

Alphonse sheepishly apologized to whomever could hear him before closing the window after hiding back inside. A shudder ran through his being as he thought of earlier that morning.

"I pray that you didn't die like that... I miss you so much, Winry... I love you."

With a deep sigh, Al went back into his bed. As if on cue, soft knocking was heard on his door. He merely turned his back to the door and closed his eyes. He knew who it was but it wasn't the right time...

* * *

Edward trudged through the city for just about an hour when he found himself in a reserved neighborhood where the homes were in a neat row, people seldom walked it, and the sun had yet to properly set light in it this morning. Throughout his walk, he kept his mind blank and solely focused on the crunching sound of snow beneath his foot steps. A shriek startled him just as he was about to cross the small street.

_Wonder where that came from?_

Another cry was all he need to spring into action and press his nose onto the house's window behind him. Shadows befell this row of homes and this particular house was second to the corner with a small walkway to the back yard in between this and the neighbor's home. The lights where off and he could not see inside. As he moved from one window to another, he ignored the impolite stares of passer byers.

_What? Can't they hear the fight inside?_

Edward could not shake the heavy weight of anxiety in the pit of his stomach as he went around the house into the private walkway and finally spotted a warm glimmer of light peek from a small window at his feet.

_They must be in there._

A muffled thud that Edward recognized (through experience) as a dead body hitting the floor resounded in the silence of the early morning outside. He quickly laid flat on the snow and cursed the cold slosh rubbing against his clothing as he struggled to quietly look further into the basement through such a small window.

All color drain from his face and his heart literally skipped two beats when he sighted the unmistakable drawing on the ground where the now dead woman lay.

Candles traced the infamous transmutation circle in the dim basement laboratory of Gluttony's look-a-like.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: That's it for now! How do you like the start of the story? Let me know if you liked it or not or if you have any suggestions. )

Much more is to come so don't jump to too many conclusions already! Ah alright, if ya want to then go ahead. P But I warned you lol.

Thanks for reading and now please review.

Onegai shimasu!

LJG

P.S: I understand that Ed is too scientific for mourning cause of a dream but I just milked the fact that it already happened between the brothers so convincing was something Ed would not asked much of this time.

And the italics with quotes are someone remembering someone elses words, be it dream or thoughts. Bold words are emphasized whereas CAPS words are shouted specifically.Um I think that's all I had to add ;

Ok now you can R and R

LJG


	2. Soria and St Petersburg morning

Fullmetal Alchemist's

**Let The Second Time Around be Better**

_Little Japanime Girl_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and or it's characters. If I did then the story might not have been as short or successful as it was. ^^;_

A/N: So sorry for the extremely long wait. I am incredibly busy and what can I say...? Such is life sometimes. Well thanks to you all who have read the first chapter and a super thanks to those who have left reviews. High five to ya all! Ok ok so here is chapter two.

Enjoy!

* * *

Soria, Spain.

February 12, 1947.

0900 Hours.

Blue eyes shot open from a deep sleep with a terrified scream escaping a sore throat and chapped lips. After the scream died, pain was noticed to be non existent. A couple blinks cleared the delicate vision to see a white silk canopy above. With a lick to the lips and a painful swallow, first words were attempted.

"..Is... th..." another scraping swallow, "this... h..eav..en?"

A door ahead was slammed open and heels were heard scratching the... marble floor was it? A womanly gasp and then a feminine, yet somewhat firm question was asked with a very heavy French accent.

"Could it be? Je ne le peux pas croire!"

Delicate brows furrowed in confusion with a smallest hint of recognition. The heels scratched the marble floor again but this time, the sound went further away... to the door? Then an excited shout down what should be the hallway echoed in that heavy accent with another language; Spanish.

"Se ha despertado la senorita! Iza por fin abrio los ojos! Ven! Traen el medico!"

The heels tapped back to her side and with hesitance, blue eyes traveled to the left to see tearful auburn eyes.

"Iza, tu me-connais?" French this time. God was she confusing her.

The confusion must have been obvious because a sad smile appeared on the pale, sandy blond woman.

"Peut etre non. It is fine. It will be ok."

For some reason, fear overtook her again as her vision started to fade again. She wasn't scared of this strange French/Spanish speaking woman--contrary actually; she was scared of being in the dark again.

She was scared of being alone again.

* * *

St. Petersburg, Russia.

0708 Hours.

Edward fought the constant chill that rolled over his being. The snow he had laid on left his clothing soaked and possibly will result in a fever although that was the least of his worries at the moment. His chill was mainly contributed by the nostalgic drawing in that basement.

It took the rusty Edward 8 minutes to find a damn entrance into the home without breaking a window or making any noise. He wanted to catch his man by surprise especially if his strength matched that of his double from Amestris.

_Where the **fuck** is the entrance door to the damn basement? What kind of house doesn't have a door for **that**?_

Edward briefly remembered the possibility of being hit with a wrench over his head if his swearing was ever overheard by Win--_Now's not the time to think about her..._

He swallowed the small lump in his throat before it grew and choked him into a sob. In the midst of blinking away the mist from his eyes and feeling a bookshelf, he actually stumbled upon the shelf itself being the door as it jarred open a little with his clumsy hands. He carefully pulled it open as to not make any noise.

His heart pumped madly as blood rushed and adrenaline dominated his movements. Edward had many questions for this Gluttony look-a-like and many more questions as to why someone would not only know about the gate but attempt to open it. He had closed it when he left her behind...

_Dammit enough with thinking and just get this shit done!_

After taking a very slow and deep breath, Ed walked sown the narrow cement steps into the dingy, candle-lit room. The atmosphere reminded Edward of the meetings his father used to attend in Germany when the German government pursued the gate for power.

_All the more reason to stop this bullshit._

The smell of boiling blood burned through Edward's orifices and churned the pit of his already empty stomach. His stomach muscles clenched as he stifled his gags and his eyes watered. Edward was not new to this smell and had truly hoped several years ago never to encounter this smell again.

The scent of an abomination.

The back of his throat burned by the time he made it to the bottom of the short stair case and the large man had his back toward Edward. This burly man was in the way of the woman on the circle but Ed did not need to look around the man to know the outcome of the transmutation; though he was somewhat curious in the beginning how such things could possibly work in this world.

Yet, he is forever engraved that with this scent comes the surety of a failed transmutation; hence the anticipation of Edward finding a mass of burned flesh in the circle now.

"Dies war nicht geschehen!Was ging schief?"

Edward narrowed his eyes upon hearing this man speak. He did not expect to find a German in Russia so soon after the war. And so this raised his suspicion of this stranger to perhaps have known his father sometime. Without wasting any more time on his reflections, Edward quietly made steps toward the man in preparation for a surprise attack.

_Hit now, ask later. Yeah, that works._

Just as he finally got within two feet of the large man, the German turned around quickly with a gun raised at Edward's left eye and a grin akin to Gluttony's. The young Elric could not hide his grimace and surprise.

With a sadistic chuckle the man spoke with a very heavy accent in broken English, "You are very loud in coming. You be Elric, ja?"

Ignoring the pistol close to his eye, Ed frowned, "How do you know?"

"Vater."

"Ah. So you know the ol' man, huh?"

The man just continued to stare at him instead of answering; it was clear that Edward was trying to stall.

He continued anyway, "Well then I'm sure my dear pops told you that the gate is obsolete, right? I mean you have to had been there to even **know** of--"

The man simply pushed the gun so that it touched Ed's eye, "Ich werde mich zu toten habe Sie nur, wie wir deinen Vater getotet."

Edward narrowed his eyes and ground his teeth. He never liked his dad while he was growing up but, while in Germany and London with his father, he grew to understand and love him again.

Just as Edward opened his mouth to retort something, cars screeching to a halt on the street above them caught their attention. Neither of the two men in the basement needed to look to know that it was probably the authorities, yet the only one who actually did turn was the heavier man.

_This is my chance!_

Ed grabbed his wrist with one hand and twisted his arm until it snapped before the man had time to even register the attack. Edward wasted no time in using his auto mail leg to kick him around where his spleen should have been, effectively bringing the monster of a man to the ground. Edward quickly picked up the dropped gun and pointed it at the stranger.

"Wiie heisst du?"

The larger man simply spat on the ground a little blood and smirked. Edward clocked him with the gun across the face knowing that within seconds, the authorities would enter the basement. The man landed on the ground after another kick to his side and Edward hissed another command.

"Tell me."

The man simply chuckled before licking the blood off his lips in a savory manor which reminded him of Gluttony of Amestris. Edward heard footsteps near the entrance and knew that he needed to be quiet so that he may exit without being caught by the police.

Edward quickly tucked the gun behind him through his belt and as quick as he could, he grabbed the surprisingly slow man by the chin and the back of the head and gave a fast jerk clockwise effectively killing the man instantly.

Edward noted that only one set of footsteps were headed down the steps and he had no time for a plan so he did what he knew best.

Impulse.

He quickly made it around the side of the steps before the policeman would notice him and he readied his gun. Just as the officer reached the bottom of the steps, Ed whacked him in the back of the neck with the handle of the gun.

_I feel like I'm the criminal here instead of that bastard._

As soon as the officer's body hit the ground, he tucked his gun back where it was and dragged the man's body out of eyesight from the entrance. Without wasting further time and still on overdrive, he ignored the bubbling mass of flesh in the circle as he looked around for any documentation or anything that he could collect for research.

On a rickety wooden table next to the transmutation circle lay an open book which looked like a journal and a few loose sheets with scribbled notes. He quickly pocketed said items and headed up the stairs; all the while keeping an eye out for the other cops.

Once Edward reached the first floor, he realized that only one officer was in the kitchen while others were in the second floor. He made his way toward the front of the home through the living room and den. Luckily enough he was able to exit out the front door quietly.

Slowly closing the front door with his back toward the street, Edward quietly sighed and whispered, "Oh man that was way too eas--"

"Not so fast, Elric."

He went to reach back for his gun before turning around but he felt nothing as the familiar smooth masculine voice said, "I have it, kid."

Edward quickly forgot his situation as his ears burned red and he whipped around yelling, "Who are you calling--"

Ed could not finish his words as he found himself facing a very angry looking Roy Mustang double.

_Fuck.

* * *

  
_

To be continued...

Okay! So first thing's first. Translations.

_Je ne le peux pas croir!_ I can't believe it!

_Se ha despertado la senorita! Iza por fin abrios los ojos! Ven! Traen el medico!_ The miss woke up! Iza finally opened her eyes! Come! Bring the doctor!

_Izu, tu me-connais?_ Iza, do you recognize me?

_Peut etre non._ Perhaps not.

_Dies war nicht geschehen!Was ging schief? _This was not supposed to happen! What went wrong?

_Weiis heisst du? _What is your name?

So... What do you think? Please let me know! ::puts pouty face:: I really need feedback for this story. And keep it constructive please ^_^. Yep yep. So I honestly hope you R & R'ed this chapter.

Til next time!

LJG


	3. Hohenheim's seed

Fullmetal Alchemist's

**Let The Second Time Around be Better**

_Little Japanime Girl_

_Disclaimer: FMA does not belong to me._

_A/N: Sorry it took a while but life punched me in the face. Again. Bear with me ^_^; Here's chapter 3 =) Please enjoy and review.

* * *

  
_

St. Petersburg, Russia.

February 12, 1947.

1000 Hours.

Alphonse stared at the well-beyond-cold mug of the once-hot chocolate he had prepared for his older brother hours ago. He had finally let Noah in after breakfast but had not spoken much to her. She understood he was hurting and she merely offered her company to distract him a bit.

"I know he said he would be alright but... you know brother... He's unpredictable sometimes."

Appeased with Al finally speaking to her, she offered, "Let's go look for him. I am worried as well."

Alphonse looked apologetically at her, "I think it's best I go alone..."

Noah saddened, "Oh..."

"Please understand. He doesn't like others to see him when he's like this--I'm lucky when I can see him myself."

"I do understand, Alphonse, but... as your and your brother's friend I think it's fair that you let me..."

Al pressed, "Please, Noah. Edward's never going to change and if he did, it would be for," he caught himself and whispered, "Well, nevermind that."

Noah balled her thin hands into fists at her lap, "I can **try** to help..."

Al stood up from his bed and walked over to her, who sat on Ed's. He placed a hand on her balled fists and pleaded with sad, red eyes, "Just let me talk to him. And I **promise** things will get better when we get back here. Okay?"

She narrowed her eyes, "You're just going to keep hiding things from me, just like your brother always did. I don't need the distance nor the protection from you two!"

Alphonse took his hand off hers and stood up with resignation in his eyes; "Noah... I can't stop you from doing what you want. I just don't want you to get hurt--"

"Get hurt from what? I just want to be there to help! How is that so wrong?"

"It's not! It's just..." he deeply sighed and looked away, "There is a whole other life and world that you only have heard about but really don't know."

Noah reasoned, "Your brother has mentioned it to me. I can continue to **learn**--if you just let me."

Al closed his eyes and stuck his hands in his pockets, trying not to get frustrated with her and confessed, "Noah, talking about Amestris and the people there... is just too painful to talk about--more so to remember. Brother and I are here to keep that world safe and to help this world while we live here," he looked at her, "Don't you see that we have no place to belong? We try to, we really do but, there will always be something to deter us from setting roots. I know that once the U bomb is found, there will be something else."

Noah stood up, "Is it not enough that I can literally just see it if you both let me?"

Alphonse took a step back, as if her words were a threat to his secrets; "Noah, we are all privileged to our own privacy. It's not a question of trust; believe me."

"Then when will we be able to finally rest? When can we behave like a family?"

His hazel eyes watered, her words reminding him of Winry when they were on the quest to find the stone, and he swallowed the lump in his throat before he spoke, "I don't know the answer to that... But there is nothing more brother and I desire than to have some semblance of family and home again."

Without waiting for a response, he went over to the coat rack by the door and grabbed his coat and hat; "At the same time, we have come to accept men like us don't deserve such privileges with the sins we have committed. We work hard to atone for them here in this world. Always remember that."

He shrugged on his coat and placed his hat on without looking at her. Once he was all buttoned, he grabbed the door handle and twisted it. "I will be back with him. And things will be okay," He spoke with finality accompanied by a touch of gentleness only he could posses. And with that, he exited.

Noah shakily sighed and sat back down on Edward's bed, running her hand over his sheets.

* * *

An apartment building across town.

1015 Hours.

Edward sat on a rickety dining room chair with a cup of coffee in front of him and Roy's double sat across the small table from him with a coffee mug of his own. They carefully weaved their way through town, avoiding people and mainly the authorities. Of course, Roy's double held a gun to Ed's back and it took them half hour to reach the small apartment building they now found themselves in. Apparently, it was this man's hideout. Either man hadn't spoken to each other yet and the Roy look-a-like hadn't been particularly violent.

He wasn't significantly different from Roy Mustang of Central. His eyes, skin, and hair wasn't different from the other. His height and physique both were slightly taller and more fit and Edward wasn't quite certain what culture and country this doppleganger was from. He was simply dressed in dark slacks, white button top, dark brown suspenders, dark leather shoes, and a black wool coat with leather gloves; his hat and scarf were abandoned on the table top. And just like Roy, this man seemed suave, collected, and too damn confidant. They have spent the last hour, slowly drinking coffee and measuring eachother with their eyes.

Edward cleared his throat; "So uh, you gonna tell me what do you want from me?"

His coal eyes watched him curiously, "What were you doing there? Was Franz really there?"

"Who? That fat German guy?"

"Well?"

Edward crossed his arms and asked instead, "Hey, how the hell do you know my name? Don't think I didn't notice."

The man took a drink from the mug before he calmly replied, "Answer my questions and don't swear."

Edward rolled his eyes, "God, your just like him!" he grew serious, "Who are you?"

The man put his mug on the table and with a sigh placed his gun on the table. Edward looked cautious and the man remained calm, undeterred by Edward's possible aggression. He took out a small leather bound book from his back pocket and a pencil from his shirt pocket. He opened his booklet and started working on it with his pencil while speaking to Edward.

"I see that we will get nowhere answering questions with questions... Let us make a deal: I ask and you answer, then you ask and I answer. We will take turns."

"Why should I answer your questions?" Edward huffed.

Without looking up from his booklet, he coolly replied, "Because we are not enemies."

Edward calmed a bit and asked, "Who are you?"

"Ah ah. I asked first, remember? Then I will gladly answer you."

Edward opened his mouth and before he could reply, the man interrupted, "And before you ask.. I am asking first simply because I am the one with the gun."

With a great sigh, Edward muttered, "Fine. Whatever."

"First, you **are** Edward Elric, right? Second son of Hohenheim, and older brother to Alphonse Elric."

Edward caught himself, _**Second**__ son? He knows.... How?_

Accepting the silence, the man lightly smiled, "Ah I am right... Good."

Edward opened his mouth to speak and the man interrupted, "Keiichi Roy Naboko;" he spoke without looking up from his work.

"Wha?"

He chuckled, "That's who I am. That's what you were about to ask, correct?"

Edward nodded, biting his lip in order to refrain from making a smartass comment like he would with Roy Mustang.

"Good. Now, Franz indeed is the fat German as you had kindly put it. What did you find in that house?"

Succumbing to their agreement, Edward settled down and answered, "A transmutation circle with a dead woman in the center. She must have been alive while put in the circle because I heard her scream--that's what got me to get into the house in the first place. It was pure coincidence that I came across that."

"Ah it was a good coincidence then," Keiichi nodded to himself as he continued to keep his eyes on his booklet.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing there? Taking notes?"

Chuckling, Keiichi looked up at Edward and gave him his booklet, "Feel free to look at it."

Edward took the booklet and realized that it was a small sketchbook, "So, you're an artist?"

Keiichi nodded and asked, "What else did you find in that house?"

While looking through the sketches, he replied, "A journal and some notes."

"Did you read through them?"

Edward paused and looked up from the book, "Hey, isn't it my turn to ask?"

He simply said, "No. You asked three consecutively. So it's my turn to catch up, no?"

Thinking back, Ed frowned, "You counted those? Gah, you're too much like him..."

"Like who? And please answer my first question."

"Oh, like Colonel-oops, I mean _Fuhrer_," he mockingly stressed the word, "Roy Mustang. Someone I knew from another time you might say. And no, I did not read them; I didn't get the chance."

"By another time you mean Amestris, correct?"

"Yes. How do you know about that?"

"I knew your father once."

Frustrated, Edward stood up from his chair and looked out the window by the table they sat at, "Listen, you're obviously not a threat to me," at that Keiichi scoffed and took back his sketchbook to continue his work," so I'd rather we just be honest with each other without this game. Just tell me what you are about and what do you want from me."

After a lazy sigh, Keiichi softly replied, as if distracted, "Fair enough. I met your father years ago in Germany when I was still part of the Japanese intelligence. They sent me and a group to meet with Hohenheim's group to talk about another world. There I got to know your father well and he convinced me to help him sow a seed in aiding you for when you would need it."

Edward looked at Keiichi through the corner of his eye, "What do you mean by that?"

"Long story short, he convinced me to leave the military, we faked my death, and I assisted him in attaining intelligence and resource throughout the world. I heard stories about you and your brother, Alphonse. I also heard about your father's life before the late Trisha."

"So, you're best buds with the ol' man, eh? What does that have to do with me now? And who the hell is Franz?"

"Franz was a member of the old council your father was part of in Germany. Your father and I distanced ourselves to keep me and my knowledge safe for the day you would need me. Hohenheim predicted things wouldn't end so easily."

"What do you mean?"

Keiichi closed his book and looked at Edward, "I will ask only because I was not in Germany at the time so... Did you succeed in closing the gate?"

Edward fully turned to face him and crossed his arms, "Of course I did. It's the main reason Al and I are stuck in this world leaving behind everything we knew in Amestris."

He stood up, "Ah, well Franz survived the raid in Germany and I followed him here, wondering what he was up to. Apparently, he attempted a transmutation from a Gate that should be closed. For anything to even happen at all in that circle would indicate it being opened somehow."

His golden eyes widened slightly, "Impossible. **I** made sure it closed."

Keiichi ignored the comment and interrogated; "Did something happen in that circle? What did you see?"

"...Burned flesh," realization and horror suddenly crossed Ed's face, "Shit...it can't be."

As if to himself, Keiichi wondered, "To what extent did Hohenheim's knowledge and wisdom run?"

Ed took a step forward and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"This is what your father kept and lead me for; he wanted me to guide you in this. I originally thought that it was for when you appeared in Germany. I thought I had failed you both when at the time I was occupied in Spain..."

"You still haven't told me what you want me for. I get it that dad prepared you for something, but what do you get out of this?"

"I have dedicated years to keeping our world from yours. Your father saved me and I owe him my life. I have seen what selfishness and war has cost countless lives these past years. I do not want that to happen again."

Edward sat back down and processed the conversation through for a moment. Keiichi leaned against the wall and seemed meditative. Ed exhaled loudly and thumped his head on the table top uttering, "Damn, and here I thought finding the U bomb was all I needed to do... Now the damn gate is open again?! Fuck!"

Keiichi looked at him through the corner of his eye, "Did you always swear this much?"

Ed sat up and snapped, "Yes, deal with it."

His dark eyes seemed knowing when he asked, "Even in Amestris? I'm sure someone wasn't pleased."

Pain flashed through Ed's golden eyes before he grumbled, "Shut up. That's not important."

"Aa."

Folding his hands together, Edward asked, "So anything in dad's plans about what we are supposed to do now?"

"Not really. But I suggest we talk to your brother and together take a look at what you gathered from Franz before we go anywhere."

"We? Go?"

Keiichi got off the wall and looked at him firmly, "Yes, Elric, we. I have many resources you need. Your time here has been spent on the U bomb while my **life** has been spent on government intelligence and Amestris. Which by the way, if you are looking for the U bomb, why the hell are you in Russia?"

"Well, I was told that Russia had some technology that will rank them superior in the world. I had to come and confirm if this was indeed about the bomb."

Keiichi laughed, "Good thing we came across eachother because I will save you the time in searching for something that's not here."

Feeling frustrated and belittled, the complexed Edward scowled, "What do you mean?"

The artist sobered and calmly answered,"That bomb is not here. Those rumors are about space technology."

"Ha, do you think it's possible? People of this world are strange..."

Keiichi cryptically replied, "It is possible. I just don't know if this country's technology at the moment will succeed...we shall see."

Edward mused aloud, "Alphonse would be excited to know more about that. He has theories..."

Keiichi shrugged and grabbed his scarf, placing it around his neck; "Perhaps, but let's see him now. We need to act fast. It was believed that the council was destroyed and now we might have more people like Franz. We need to get to the bottom of all this and end it."

Edward stood up, "Agreed."

* * *

St. Petersburg Inn.

1130 Hours.

The men found Alphonse on the way to the Inn and introduced each other on the way. It took poor Al several minutes to stop staring blatantly at Keiichi for his uncanny similarities with Roy Mustang. Once in the Inn, Edward explained what he walked in on and how Keiichi was a part of their father's life. Noah and Alphonse sat on his bed, Keiichi sat at the window sill, and Edward on his own bed.

Alphonse spoke up, "So, Mr. Naboko, brother says you could help us. How?"

Keiichi furrowed his brows, "Please, just call me Keiichi. Mr. Naboko is my father and I'd rather not think about him."

Alphonse looked confused but nodded and asked again, "So, Keiichi, what do you suggest?"

Edward interrupted, "I think we need to go back to that house and look for any other traces, then head back to Germany to where the ol' man used to gather with those kooks."

Keiichi shook his head, "No we cannot go back to the house because either the police are still investigating it or the government burned down the house by now to hide evidence of the transmutation circle. And let's not forget Germany is still a battleground even though the war ended. Nothing is certain there, countless institutions have been destroyed and raided. We would merely be exposing ourselves there."

Noah looked amongst the three men and stopped at Keiichi, "You... know many people." She had felt his heart a little when he shook her hand upon introduction.

With a confident smirk, Keiichi replied, "Indeed. And there is one I trust most. She was introduced to me by Hohenheim himself many years ago. She was hired by German government due to her extensive knowledge of extinct civilizations. She is an anthropologist who currently has an immense amount of documents and artifacts about Alchemy, Amestris, and the Gate. We should see her. Surely, whatever group Franz was part of has tried to hire her again."

Edward stood from his seat, "Done. We are seeing her today."

Keiichi chuckled, "She's not here. We need to travel to London. But first, we will stop in France to see an old friend."

Alphonse asked before Ed could, "I don't mean to sound rude but why do we need to see your friend before the anthropologist? It's pertinent we see her right away."

"True, but her mother-in-law saved my life during the war," Keiichi removed his gloves and everyone saw that one hand was metal, "It runs all the way up to my elbow. She is a doctor and her late husband was a mechanic. He unfortunately died in the camps during the war but not before teaching his wife a few tricks of the trade. Hohenheim helped her refine her knowledge years ago and helped her escape the hands of the Nazi's. She's a German doctor who was arrested for tending to Jews and her Jewish husband was immediately condemned to the camps."

Edward walked to Keiichi and grabbed his mechanic hand, turning and observing it curiously, "Automail here? Is it functional?"

"Yes. It kinks sometimes and difficult to control at times, but at least I can use it for the most basic needs. I had to learn to draw with my other hand but that's the price an artist pays for taking lives..."

Noah had to ask, "What does an artist have to do with being a soldier and the war?"

Keiichi looked distant, "That's a tale for another day."

Edward let go of his hand and took a step back, "Who are these people you're talking about?"

The tall man got off the sill and answered him, "Doctor Krause-Rockbell; someone I think you should see for your arm before we head off into London, don't you agree?"

_Krause-__**Rockbell**__? ...I don't know... if it's..._

As if reading his brother's mind, Alphonse advised, "Brother... we'll deal with it when we get there. **If** it is something we need to deal with, okay?"

Lowering his head, Ed looked to the ground and found the emotions from surfacing, "Thanks, Al. We're going to catch the first train to France then, **Roy**."

He couldn't help but use what was coincidentally the man's middle name. Upon noting the scowl on Keiichi's face, Edward knew for certain that was what he would regularly refer to him as. It was only appropriate. And as for Doctor Krause-Rockbell, he only hoped things weren't that convenient and cruel to him.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? Ooo there's tons more to come! I kinda liked this chapter because Ed's a little childish around Keiichi Roy just like with Roy Mustang. And there's so much more to Keiichi Roy's story that will prove the definition of alternate worlds like we have in FMA. So review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading.

LJG


	4. En route

_Fullmetal Alchemist_

**Let The Second Time Around be Better**

Little Japanime Girl

Disclaimer: FMA does not belong to me.

A/N: It's been a very, very long time. I do apologize. I am almost certain the old readers are no longer interested in this fic but I owe it to myself and FFnet to finish this. So, here's the latest installation. I intended to write more in this chapter but I am still re-acquainting myself with my notes on this story and the supporting facts. Until then, please enjoy this one and feel free to review.

* * *

On train to Warsaw, Poland.

February 13, 1947.

1300 hours.

Edward sat secluded from the quiet group as he tried to calm his nerves. He never allowed anyone to touch his automail because the last person to gift him with the current excellent arm and leg -which has not failed him as of yet- was Winry. She and no one else was his mechanic and physician; any others came by force and without his consent- his father included. He had promised himself that his arm would not be touched or looked at by anyone until Winry was able to check it again but with his recent visions, he was forced to resign to the idea that would never happen. Even so, he was content with keeping the respect that no one would ever look at his arm 'til he died. He agreed to go to France out of curiosity to see the doctor Keiichi and his father trusted. His dad must have seen something to keep her close. But why didn't Hohenheim mention these people to him before?

Either way, Edward was praying hard not to find a lookalike with the same face as Winry in France. He couldn't afford any more attachments when the only one that really mattered to mend and keep disappeared the night before. His heart feared the risk of vulnerability with something as simple as another familiar face as sacred as hers. Fear or not, he was determined to do what it took to keep his home-world safe. He also had to admit that with Keiichi being so much like Roy, it made him nostalgic; he could only imagine how Al was feeling with all of this. He was away in this reality for two years while Al spent more time with the others and created tighter bonds. He just hoped that Alphonse was strong enough to let go once they have to move on.

Noah walked into the room he shared with Keiichi (she shared hers with Alphonse) and found Edward partially facing the window by his seat. The look on his face was distant and his eyes were guarded as if from himself. Edward discreetly noticed her reflection through the window as she sat on the bunk across him. He had a feeling she would approach him because the last time they were alone he wasn't too friendly.

_She might want to talk about Winry_; he stifled a sigh and glanced at her hoping that starting with a different topic would distract her.

"Did you get bored with Al and Roy's chess game?"

Noah got comfortable in her firm seat. She planned to speak with him for more than a moment and tried her best to hide her nervousness by pulling on a loose thread from the cuff of her sweater.

"Actually, they are talking about space technology and rockets. Were there any flying ships or rockets in your world?"

Edward scoffed, still looking out the window and crossed his arms, "If you count the one that German bitch thrust into my home through the Gate, then yes. We seemed more concerned with Equal Exchange through Alchemy than much else."

Edward visibly flinched as his own comment reminded him of the 'much else' he had prioritized Equal Exchange over. He quickly abandoned the emotional attachment as best as he could because Equal Exchange deemed he had much to pay for his transgressions in both worlds. Edward and Alphonse accepted whatever pain that came as long as they were together. Their reunion made their resistance to emotional disturbance stronger but it was not entirely enough with their beloved childhood friend, mechanic, and last shred of home being tossed into nonexistence.

Noticing his discomfort, Noah changed the subject. "So what do you think about Keiichi and this whole trip? Is it worth it?"

Edward shrugged, "Keiichi is very much like Roy and knowing Roy, he wouldn't fool around with an Elric, much less lie about his loyalties. Though I have yet to see this Roy's playboy side..." a chuckle slipped as he added offhandedly, "…wonder if he's come across someone like the lieutenant…"

Titling her head to an angle in confusion, Noah asked, "What lieutenant?"

Sighing, Edward dismissed, "Nevermind. I'd rather not think about that more."

Feeling dejected, Noah leaned back into her stiff seat and frowned, "Okay."

Having the feeling that Noah's small talk wasn't going to be so small before she'd get to the point, Edward slightly straightened in his seat and turned his head toward her as he finally answered her question, hoping to lead her to her own point; "I do trust this Roy and his story. We took a look at the journal I found and he confirmed that it belonged to dad. Some of it is in my native tongue and other parts are in a language my ol' pops probably knew well before he settled down with my mother. Now, as to where we are headed, I'm not sure the importance of this mechanic of his but I'd rather not chance ignoring this lead. She might have answers about dad and this whole Franz bullshit."

Slowly nodding in acceptance, she said, "I see. Are you going to be okay?"

Edward snapped, "With what," clearly not wanting to talk about his feelings.

Noah furrowed her brows and spoke, "Edward, I'm not your enemy. Treat me with respect at least."

Feeling guilty, Edward fully turned to face her and sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry. Something tells me you're not interested in this trip as much as you want to talk to me about something personal."

Finally yanking the tedious string on her sleeve, Noah carefully admitted, "I am concerned."

Ed didn't reply. He hoped that his silence would prompt her to clarify her statement. Not necessarily ready she nervously coiled the freed string around her finger which made two and a half turns before she unwound it and repeated the action. Edward crossed his legs and light clanking sounds bounced around the room as he tapped his metal fingertips on his metal thigh.

Noah took a deep breath and very slowly released it before she blurted, "I need to know where I stand."

The clanking sounds paused and Edward intelligently breathed out, "Huh?"

She fidgeted in her seat until she was slightly a few inches closer to the door of the tiny room; "Well, I know that you came here with a past and things became more clear of that past once Alphonse joined us-"

Confusion mixed with slight frustration as soon as she mentioned some sort of baggage on his. "Wha-"

Ignoring him she continued, "I accepted that I won't ever know everything about you and your home but-"

"Because it's irrelevant," Edward stubbornly rushed in.

"-ever since you had that nightmare, things have been more confusing-"

"Well that's because I happened to stumble across a transmutation circle which-oh, I don't know- shouldn't exist in this world!"

Noah balled her hands into tight fists on her lap and glared at Edward; "Would you let me talk?"

His un-amused face forced her on, "What I am trying to tell you is that now that Winry is on your mind and this journey… Well, you have me more out of your life than before," he opened his mouth to reply but she continued on, "I know that this all sounds selfish of me but, please remember that I am your friend and comrade since you arrived here. You can trust me and though I think you do, you still guard yourself from me. I just need to know... Please tell me, where do I stand?"

Now it was innocent confusion that riddled Edward's mind, as he was poor with reading women. He slowly uncrossed his legs as he spoke, "I think I understand what you're telling me. I just hope that you can tell the difference in us needing space and us not trusting you. You **are** our friend. I don't see why you have to bring her... death... into this."

By the end of his sentence, he felt frustrated again. He himself could not say her name, so why would this woman think she could throw it at him-especially if she's asking him what he thinks she is asking for. Noah never met her and didn't know about her; she should not meddle in this one.

Noah, equally frustrated, stood up and elaborated, "The only one bringing her into anything is you. Look, I will give you and your brother all the space you two need to deal with this- I understand that. But, I need you to tell me that when you get over it... Where will I stand?"

With a pained sigh, Edward rubbed his forehead with his flesh fingertips and processed everything through his meticulous mind. Why would it matter to her where she stood with him? And how would he know there'd be a difference later?

"Well?" Noah didn't want to leave the room without things being cleared.

His lips thinned as they pressed hard together once he completely understood what she had implied; "Noah, I didn't..."

"Yes you did. You were just... preoccupied with other thoughts."

_Well, that was partly true_, he had to admit to himself. That still didn't mean he had an answer for her. A headache started to form from both the cold and the current events. _I'm going to have to have my hair in a braid to alleviate the pressure from the ponytail._ He was about to groan in complaint for having to braid his long hair, but it came out as a painful grunt as he suddenly was reminded of a memory.

_"Please let me braid your hair. At lease let me do that..."_

"...kay?"

His hazy senses were brought back to the quiet choo-chugga of the train and the warm hand on his flesh knee. Blinking, he smelled Noah's spicy scent as he focused on her kneeling before him, "Huh?"

Noah's concern dimmed as she seemed to understand something. She looked him straight in the eye as she warned, "Edward... If you want to understand things better and achieve your goals... you are going to have to forget her."

The gypsy recognized anger flash through his eyes before he deeply frowned, "What-"

"Then learn to let go;" she could not help but reflect some of her own anger and frustration on him. She stood up and headed toward the door. Perhaps her love for him was making her react more sensitively to his natural reactions but, didn't he see he was hurting her too? He had yet to reply her question...

His golden eyes followed her form as she exited the small room and slam his door shut. As he kept his eyes on the door, he hadn't heard her footsteps leave the door.

Her muffled voice, crept to him from the cracks of the door as she spoke, "I can help you do that if you let me," her hesitant steps were heard as they went further from his room.

Edward deeply sighed and knew he should take a nap before the layover in Warsaw; he couldn't sleep well the night before so a small nap would help him on the long ride to France. Edward loosened his hair from the tie and decided to tie again later. He cannot braid when he's this angry and he knew sleep would help.

As he rested his hot temple on the cold glass pane, he rubbed his cheek with his lukewarm metal hand and subconsciously turned his face toward the metal palm to smell the comfort he found in her metal and hard work. With the scent still fresh to him, he closed his eyes and succumbed to slumber with melancholy veiled over his face, hoping that the last 10 years were a dream.

* * *

A/N: This is it for now! I hope to have the next one within 7-10 days.


End file.
